Sacrificum Saepenumero Sacrifice Repeated
by ianshen23
Summary: This story is about a Japanese woman named Jennifer Donora as an acting officer on board a new helli carrier. The story takes place in 2099 where everything is futuristic.A lab acident created an abyss of darkness.


**Sacrificum Saepenumero (Sacrifice Repeated)**

_The year is 2099; it is becoming a peaceful and futuristic world. Hover cars filled the sky, ignorant people walked down the busy streets of Utopia City, as they talked peacefully and with happiness but, that is all coming to a close end. A men in a laboratory ignorantly tempered with a serum that could have destroyed things in an instance, but it went wrong and made an abyss of darkness which spawned creatures known as the…..Shadow Walkers. This "Shadow Walkers" would appear at night and feast on peoples innocent souls, converting them into the creatures they are. A group of soldiers named the "Lighthouse" are moving into the said city…_

_A "Helli carrier", a ship that works in water, in the sky and on land, flew by the vicinity of the city, startling a few birds from their flight. A total of 16 crew members consisting of a commander, 13 soldiers and 2 medics were in that specific Helli carrier. The briefing room was filled to the brim. Bored crew members were in silence waiting for their acting officer to show up. A soldier broke the silence, "Heck, guys this mission's gonna be a hard one." Another soldier got up, "Of course it'll be, we're dealing with the freakin' whatchamacallit'." As they argued, they couldn't hear their acting officer walk in._

**In the Acting Officers Point of View from now on until further notice**

_I walked into the briefing room to notice soldiers lazing around and two of them arguing with each other like a couple of six year olds. "AHEM" My voice boomed and echoed throughout the room. I must've pissed their pants as they stared at me and immediately straightened their pose and saluted me. Great, here we go again. Straightening my blonde ponytail I spoke. "Listen up; I've just gotten word from Admiral Jameson. We are to look for survivors and pick up as many of them as we possibly can and move our asses back to this ship." A man stepped forward. "Ma'am uh, are you Japanese?" I knew it; I just knew they were going to ask me the damn same question every time I get assigned to a new team. "Yes, I am sir. I'm fucking Japanese. What? Afraid of another Asian upstaging you? Mr?" There that should shut him the hell up. "Well no Ma'am was just wonderin' yer know? My name's Chris." He put out his hand for me to shake. Heh, I shake his hand. I like the balls on this guy. Red Cross on his helmet, a medic. "Well, Mr Chris, My names Jennifer Donora. Glad you're here." I flashed him a smile. He flashed me one too. He tipped his helmet and went back in line. "Alright, now it's time for business." I continued. "We will enter here" I pointed to the diagram of a local market. The blueprint was vaguely familiar but I shrugged it off. "This market has a vent where the air conditioners are. Three of you will have to sneak in the vents and signal the rest of the team. Now any of you guys want to voluntee-"A soldier interrupted my speech. "I will." Huh, I guess this team has more balls than I anticipated. "Me too!" "Yeah, sign me up!" Alrighty, then. "What are your names?" Three of them walked towards me. One of them spoke. "John, this here is Alex and this stupid one here is Levo." The one named Levo glanced at him with a fierce look but didn't do anything about it. He obviously got bullied quite a lot "Alright, you three will enter through the vents." My eyes darted to my Data Watch. Its 2200 hours and our mission will start in about a half hour. "Great, we have our objectives. Chris, Levo, John and James stay back in the briefing room. The rest of you can leave for now but be ready by 2230 hours." They nodded their heads and dispersed out of the room, leaving only the four men I have commanded to stay back. "Chris you're my personal medic go and get the formal papers and sign em'." He nodded. Heh, probably commanding himself inside about his recent 'achievement' my eyes glanced at the three men now left standing there. "Alright, come forward and I'll debrief you on your mission a little bit more detailed" _

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed it, as it was my first time writing a story!**_


End file.
